


Until You Give In

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Aftercare, F/F, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking, Surrender kink, Wax Play, bottome Sasha, captor kink, top Yvette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Who will give in? Sasha or Yvette?
Relationships: Sasha/Yvette (Borderlands)
Series: Kinktober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 4





	Until You Give In

Sasha’s naked body shook, bruised, stiff, and tired. She’d been tied to the chair for what seemed like days in the empty, dark room. She was hungry and needed the bathroom, but refused to call out to her captor. She tested the bonds, finding they’d loosened just barely.

She swore.

The door opened and the lights were flicked on. Yvette stood in the doorway, food and water in her hands. “Bright eyed and bushy tailed I see.” She shut the door behind her.

Sasha glared at her. Yvette set the items on the floor and undid the binds that tied her to the chair. They walked to the adorning bathroom. When they came back out, Yvette tied her back to the chair. She pulled another one up to it and sat down. She began to feed her.

“What do you think? You think today will be the day you give yourself to me?”

She snarled.

Yvette shoved food into Sasha’s mouth. “Well, I have plenty of time to break you.”

Once Sasha was fed and had her fill of water, Yvette began. She poured hot wax over her body, laughing when Sasha writhed and swore. She dripped it over her thighs, stomach, and breasts. She whimpered, glaring furiously at Yvette. The skin turned red under each drip.

Forcing Sasha to her feet, she draped Sasha over the chair, tying her to it. The rough, wooden texture scratched at her now sensitive skin.

“How many do you think I’ll have to do before you give in? Twenty? I’m guessing thirty, you’re extremely stubborn.”

“What the fuck-” She yelped.

Yvette had whacked her with a paddle in the back of the thighs. “One.”

“You fucking bitch!” Sasha snarled. “You won’t-”

 _Whack!_ “Two…”

Sasha had all sorts of swears for Yvette, but none of them had the words she wanted. By the end of thirty, Yvette huffed. “Well, I knew that you were stubborn.”

She left Sasha there for the day, only coming in to feed her and let her use the toilet. Sasha was left alone and in the dark, draped over the chair, thighs throbbing. The stinging echoed throughout her body until it was the only thing she could focus on. Her neck hurt and her stomach ached.

When Yvette came next, she greeted Sasha with a slap on the thigh. “Well?”

“I… I surrender…”

Yvette laughed. “Good, I was starting to get bored and it was making me get more creative.”

Sasha grunted. “Fuck off.”

Yvette cut her loose, keeping her hands bound in front of her. She walked Sasha to the bedroom and lay her on her stomach. She began to rub a soothing ointment over the tender parts.

“Why haven’t you undone my hands yet?” Sasha asked quietly.

“I won, therefore I get to have my spoils, so your hands get to stay like that.”

“Tch, you cheated.”

“How did I cheat? You said any tactic to make you give yourself up. I did that.” Yvette moved to look at Sasha’s face.

Sasha grinned and leaned in to steal a kiss from her. “I just wanted a kiss from you.” She sighed. “You won fair and square and every moment was incredible.”

“Good.” Yvette moved back to applying the ointment. Her fingers lowered between Sasha’s legs to pull them apart. She pressed her head against Sasha, dipping her tongue between those wonderful folds.

Sasha gasped, face digging into the bedding. Yvette lapped at her spoils, tasting how wet Sasha had gotten from their game.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
